


game: over

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn Without Plot, Sakura is thirsty, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: sakura plays hide and seek with officer uchiha, always managing to slip from his grasp. she finds the results come out better when she lets him win.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	game: over

"you again?" he sighs audibly.

it's a rare feat, to make him so irritated. officer uchiha is easily annoyed, though the sight of her usually makes him more irritated than the norm. she's been dreaming of drawing other sounds from him lately. sighs and groans of anything but annoyance. for now, however, she has to content herself with these small encounters. it's the only way to get his attention. officer uchiha only cares about his job. goes every weekend to his parents who live in the countryside. she's heard his colleagues tease him about eating the lunchbox his mother prepared for him.

she's never felt such intense lust for a man before. the first time she ran away from him and destroyed the hood of his car, he got out of it and fixed her with a stare so intense and fierce she almost felt like getting on her knees and submitting to him on the spot.

instead, she ran with difficulty until she reached her modest apartment, astounded to find her core drenched, her heart beating dangerously fast.

the wet dreams haven't helped. it's hard to act normal around the man she should run away from when the dreams have had her so often on her knees, swallowing his cock eagerly and moaning at the feel of his hand pushing her head towards his groin to take more and more of him.

tonight he catches her while she's trying on expensive jimmy choo shoes that perfectly fit her feet. she's always dreamed of wearing those younger, and couldn't resist putting them on before going home. the heel make her ankles look thinner, her legs longer.

her eyes widen as she hears his voice, and she scrambles to get the shoes off her feet before he catches her with a hand on her arm.

"not so fast."

"get! off!" she shouts, but she knows it's useless.

"never thought i'd arrest you over a pair of shoes," the man sighs. she feels herself being pulled backwards, her back slamming against his strong chest. she cringes at the idea that she imagined being in this position so many times, for different circumstances.

she hears a click and find her hands restrained by handcuffs. she bites her lip, fighting off the urge to cry. his attention is on his patrol car parked to the left side of the street, the one he leads her to. she couldn't have noticed it by herself. how did he even find her? the streets are empty at this hour,  the exception being  occasional cars passing by.

"don't move," sasuke orders her, rousing familiar heat between her legs. she's shoved over the hood of the car, her chest meeting the cool metal, her breath stolen from her lungs. his hands are everywhere at once, patting her arms, her legs, searching for a potential weapon. his touch doesn't linger, making it impossible for her to even enjoy this.

"smart girl," he praises from behind her, "you're not even trying to fight back this time."

he grabs her wrist and pulls, twisting her around to face him. his eyes don't hold any hate or contempt, she finds. even being caught like this, she fails to make his emotionless mask crack. again, she has to fight the tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"took you long enough to catch me," she tells him. her voice wobbles from the emotion, the self-hatred, the shame from liking this man so much she wasted so much of her time playing around with him.

"it doesn't matter. in the end i win this silly game you started."

"you won against a girl," she tells him, letting him crowd her against his car, "one would think you crave attention from them, chasing after me like a dog after a bone like you did for so long."

it's a lie, of course. she has no doubt women would kill for a night with a guy like him. but it does the trick. his rage may be contained, his reputation heavily based on his calm demeanor and discipline. he must be so pent up. she wants to experience his frustrations unleashed on her all at once, so badly.

he exhales. he's so close she can feel his hot breath right across her face, like a strong wind whipping her face. his eyes scan her face. from her eyes to her cheeks, to her nose and lips. 

"how old are you?" he asks dispassionately.

she looks away. "twenty."

"you have your whole life ahead of you. you want to waste it behind bars?"

she frowns. "shut up." 

the tears are spilling freely now. he sounds like a father scolding a child. she's not foolish enough to hope to be seductive in his eyes, but she hoped he wouldn't see her as the spoiled brat. then again, she had done everything she could to be treated like one. his glare is on her cheeks and nose now, watching them wet with her fresh tears. he looks speechless, stuck, like he genuinely doesn't know what to do with her.

his gaze wanders and then, like she hoped he would, his eyes darken as he stares at her lips. a spark of hope revives her. she knows the signs, despite her inexperience in the field. she knows when a man is interested, and the officer can only hide this mutual attraction behind aloofness so long before she can read his actions. if he hadn't hesitated so much to capture her and drive her to the police station right away, she might have doubts, but now…

her shackled hands bump against his torso as she straightens herself up. tilting her head like she's seen in movies, incredibly nervous that his will go wrong. 

her lips meet his abruptly, afraid he'll pull away before she gets a chance to taste him. she makes a noise against his mouth when he pushes his against hers almost as eagerly, stunning her. she's been unsure about this, afraid that at most it would worsen her sentence. but his lips are anything but unwilling against hers, possessive and as starved as he can get.

she opens her eyes once their lips separate. officer uchiha is fast to regain his senses. his usually callous eyes stare with intent, sweeping over her form with obvious desire that makes her feel defenseless. 

"what's your name?" he asks, his hand reaching down to caress her cheek.

"sakura," she answers in a meek voice.

he mumbles her name before dropping his head for a quick kiss she eagerly returns. 

"would have saved us a lot of trouble if we did this sooner," he says against her lips, "is that what you wanted all this time? or is this just you finding a way out of this mess?"

she shakes her head. "wanted you… for so long," sakura says quietly.

the corners of his lips twitch. his fingers shift to tangle in her tresses gently as he gauges her reaction closely. her eyes close as she lets him massage her scalp, his other hand reaching to hold her waist.

"you're not lying," he says with finality.

she lets the back of her head drop against the car, her feet hurting from standing on her toes for so long. officer uchiha tears himself away from her.

"get in the car," he says not unkindly, and opens the door leading to the backseat. 

as she crawls into the seat, she realizes two things — one: the space is limited, so that means their bodies will be very close, two: she's going to lose her virginity in a police car. none of these two realities threaten her.

she's backed against the right door as he enters in turn, arranging her so she's laying with her stomach and chest shoved against the leather seat. his huge hands quickly take hold of her panty clad bottom situated over his lap, and her cheeks burn as she realizes the situation is so similar to the one in her fantasies.

"this has been taunting me for too long," he says in a smooth, velvet voice. she could almost purr at the prospect of her affecting him in any shape or form. this is everything she ever wanted.

his hand slide under the thin fabric of her panties and she shivers, his last name slipping from her lips. 

"it's sasuke," sasuke corrects, his grip on her behind now firm.

"sasuke…" she whispers, looking back behind her shoulder, "please…"

the first slap comes down hard, but the pain is minor. she finds she likes it anyway, his hand massaging her flesh as if he's soothing her. her little heart stutters in her chest and she moans without thinking, her shoes falling off her feet as her toes curl in response. 

"please," she moans, and sasuke knows exactly what she wants. his hands come down again, once, and then twice, startling her and making her gasp. this time she feels the sting, and she squirms on his lap. she bites her lip to stop herself from moving too much for fear of him knowing how wet she is. 

she's about to ask for another spanking, but sasuke's hand slams against her butt fast. she cries out, feeling the pleasant burn spread over her skin. she wants to sob her pleasure out loud, but chooses to shove her shackled thumbs inside her mouth and suck them. 

"beautiful," sasuke marvels out loud. she feels him run his hands over skin tenderly, soothing the pain.

sakura wiggles out of his grip and he allows her. she feels sasuke's eyes on her as she courageously slips off her panties, as much as can with her hands restrained, leaving her pussy bare to his gaze. the road outside is completely void of any unwanted passing cars, although if someone were to come by, they'd get a flash of her putting on a show for the policeman. spurred by that sudden thought, she spreads her legs, her cheeks warming up at the clear invitation she gives him, and once she feels his fingers testing her arousal, she tenses and sighs in relief.

"perfect," sasuke voices. he looks curiously at her essence sticking to his fingers, then rolls up the material of her dress to reveal her breasts. her bosom clings to the material stubbornly until the support leaves her breasts bouncing freely, her nipples tightening into taut peaks once exposed to the warm air of the car.

sasuke's mouth is on one her breasts at once, one hand cradling the other zealously. his tongue licks and his mouth closes around her nipple, suckling on the tip in a hunger that is so uncharacteristic of him. the tingling sensation on her nipples even as he switches breasts makes it hard for her to keep upright and let him feast on her soft skin, the satisfaction of having her breasts tended to so thoroughly making her squeal her pleasure. 

as sasuke's tongue leaves her nipples, giving one of the circle one last swath of his tongue, sakura is painfully aware of how a few well placed flicks of his tongue could have brought her to her very first orgasm orchestrated by him.

if she were to get her mouth on his cock and plunge her own fingers in her burning core, she's certain the blissful release would come. so when their eyes meet and sasuke fondles her clit between deft fingers, sakura takes her chance. 

her fingers reach for the zipper that hides his erection. sasuke swallows his breath, catching on her intentions quickly. just as soon as she takes him into her hand, her heart stopping for a second at the size and thickness of him, his hand reaches for her long hair, tucking it behind her ear. 

"there," he says with a hum, his other hand reaching for the base of his cock and encircling himself with long fingers, "take my cock between your lips."

there's no telling how turned on she is that he's giving her instructions on how to make him feel good. she complies, not before giving a kiss on the crown of the pillar of hot skin, opening her mouth wide to let it slip past her lips. she's seen enough porn to know that the head of a penis is particularly sensitive. she lets her tongue glide across the rim, the taste and smell of him making her senses ablaze.

her lips stretch to encircle him with her mouth, her head buried into his lap as she makes slow back and forth motions that make him groan.

"good girl," sasuke says from above, his voice deep, a little stiff from what she hopes is mind-numbing bliss. his hand still holds himself around the base, but the other skims over the skin of her back, wandering to the red flesh of her butt. when he grabs it and squeeze possessively, sakura moans around the cock between her lips.

sasuke groans, taking himself out of her mouth abruptly. his cock throbs in his grip, the smooth helmet drooling with what she believes is precum. 

"fuck. that was close," he mutters between huffs, his skin gaining some colour and his hair clinging to the sides of his face. 

it's over too soon. sakura doesn't risk asking for another taste, sasuke lifting her up and rearranging her so she can lie on her back across the seat. it's a tight fit, her legs spread and held in his hands as his bulk settles between her thighs.

"look at you," sasuke murmurs, allowing the head of his cock to glisten with her arousal as he runs it up and down over her entrance, "you've already ruined me for anyone else."

"please," sakura demands, her shackled hands resting against her belly as he feasts off the sight of her spread and ready for him.

sasuke's hand reaches for one neglected mound, tracing the pale pink circle surrounding her nipple. his other hand takes hold of her other breast, his eyes glued to her face as he toys with her nipple. 

her lips let out uncontrolled sobs, the cool metal of her handcuffs digging across her heated skin. the stimulation of her aching nipples, being restrained, the officer's punishing eyes on her… she's been at the doors of a powerful orgasm for some time, the liquefied heat in her belly threatening to explode. 

the only warning she gets is a hand on her hip, his grip almost painful as he squeezes her tender flesh at the same time he eases into her.

it hurts, the only thing her channel has ever known is her slender fingers. sasuke frowns and sinks into her depths in a long, slow thrust that makes her wince, though the pain isn't unbearable. 

he kisses her mouth tenderly, his hips sealed over hers as her muscles work on drawing him deeper as he thrusts at a very slow pace.

the pain eventually eases in and sasuke draws himself out, making her whine at the loss. she blushes as his fingers pull gently at her folds, the burning flame of need in her loins rekindled by his touch.

his palm moves to her thigh, holding it against him as he buries himself in her with a grunt and moves. his rhythm gradually increases in speed, the thrusts strong enough to make the seats of the cars creak under the combined weight. 

through it all, his dark eyes are on her, focused on her parted lips whenever he manages to steal a moan from her. his cock stretches her walls, his trousers and belt swatting against her naked skin every time he gifts her with a rough thrust.

the hard fucking they engage in is nothing sweet or gentle, but his gaze on her looks almost convinces her of the contrary. on one hand, her insides sting from receiving him so harshly, but on the other hand, her whole body seem electrified by his touch, the knowledge that he is hers for the moment, that only she can make these cold eyes burn with passion.

for a moment, she can almost believe she's cracked him. the movement of his hips increase in speed, his pounding cock striking her deep and making her body is being rocked against the leather of the backseat. and then it happens all at once. sasuke calls her name, slams into her hard, and she feels herself reach heights of pleasure she didn't think were possible. 

she's shaking, sobbing, and if her hands were free she would find support on his shoulders and bring her close to her as she bears through the most powerful orgasm of her life. 

sasuke watches her. he pants as he pulls himself out of the cleft between her curls, his hand enclosed around the head of his cock. his eyes dart over her face, her sweaty skin, the liquid proof of the pleasure he submitted her to, and his brows furrow as he gives himself one, two, three vigorous pumps, and moans, his warmth spraying over the taut skin of her stomach.

all she can hear as they both come down from their orgasms is the rhythmic noise of his breathing. from erratic to relaxed, and the sound of a zipper. 

she forces her eyes closed, awaiting her punishment. in the craze of sex she had almost forgotten her position, their history. sasuke uchiha wouldn't betray his occupation for a phenomenal fuck with a young girl who happens to have a horrible personality.

yet when she opens her eyes, her handcuffs come free, and sasuke's fingers are stroking over the purple bruises on her wrists. 

"sorry about that. you didn't leave me much choice."

she chances a look at him, and it's officer uchiha again. the same uninterested look. the same old scowl. she can't bear it. she wants to see more, and she wants him to say her name in the same breathy voice he used before. so she reaches for his neck, and kisses him.

his protest is muffled against her hungry mouth, his shirt fisted in her clumsy hands. his shirt has too many buttons and her hands are disgustingly sticky, and the leather makes unattractive noises, trying to absorb her clammy skin. 

when she pulls away from his mouth his hands grasp hers in an attempt to keep his uniform on, and he's looking at her with the same profound look she likes.

"you're coming with me," he decides.

her attire is hastily fixed to cover her form, her skin clinging to the material due to the variety of fluids covering it. she's disgusting, and she feels cold, and sasuke's only comfort is to give cover her shoulders with his jacket as they go out of the car.

thankfully, none of his neighbors come home at this hour. she can't imagine the shame she would feel if they were to witness him leading her to his apartment, hair disheveled and dress rumpled.

"you can clean up," sasuke tells her lightly, "and then, we'll do it on a bed."

she frowns. she's not against it, and she has a feeling he knows it, but she feels like he might have gotten the wrong idea.

"what about you? you smell worse than i do."

he snorts. "i don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself. i'm going after you."

she whirls around to hide her flush, slamming the bathroom door behind her. she makes sure to use a good amount of shampoo, emptying the bottle, and lets herself stand longer under the spray. when she emerges in the midst of a cloud of vapor, a shirtless sasuke hops after her.

she feels no remorse sitting with her wet towel on the sheets, taking a good look at his room. it's so devoid of colour, and mess, that she wonders what it would look like with a feminine touch.

"you're still here," sasuke comments idly. he stands there with just a towel on, and she hates that she has to avert her gaze.

"you brought me here," she accuses.

"you haven't complained," he retorts.

she sighs and climbs onto the center of the bed, throwing her towel somewhere and laying on it. she doesn't attempt to hide any inch of her skin, and her plan works. his probing stare is on hers in an instant, and the sheets make a soft sound as he brings his palms flat over her sides.

"i like you better like this," he says, and the admission does not fail to make her blush.

she feels her face warm up. "don't say that."

sasuke frowns, staring her for a while before his face retreats from her sight. then she feels herself being lifted up, her hands and arms meeting the warm skin of his strong shoulders as she's sat on his lap. 

her face is so close like this, her nose almost brushing against his. his hands set on her waist, drifting higher over the length of her body. he brushes against the underside of her breast, and it's enough to make her stiffen against him.

sasuke gives her a look, his tongue extending to lick the valley between her breasts. his mouth moves to her breasts, pressing innocent kisses where her heart begins to hammer uncontrollably. 

his touch isn't particularly rough. not like in the countless fantasies she's had of him. perhaps she didn't allow to think this was a possibility, that he could show her this side of himself.

she likes it. a little too much. and this is why she must put an end to this, get to the part where they both take their pleasure and end this before she gets addicted to this feeling.

she reaches for his cock, finding it half hard already. she's about to fondle him, hoping to trigger some sexy sounds from him, but he bats her hand away, running a finger across the length of her slit. she tells herself that the wetness there exists because of the shower prior to that, and she can lie to herself until she grows wetter under his incessant petting.

her arms wrap around his shoulders as he starts his offensive on the little pearl above her folds, squeezing it between his fingers and toying with it, making her gasp. 

his fingers enter her, thrusting. she buries her head in his shoulder as she feels herself chasing the feel of his fingers, her hips rising higher and higher, her groin grinding against his palm. it makes no sense how he can bring her faster to a stronger orgasm after she's grown to learn what she likes herself — but then again nothing makes much sense when she's with him. 

"that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asks her as his palms settle over her shaking thighs.

that voice. it's unfair how it flames the heat in her belly. if only he didn't say such stupid things. her silence can only mean he's right, however the last thing she wants is argue. she wants his hard, thick cock digging and making its mark inside of her.

she kisses him hard, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. she smirks as his hand shoots to the back of her head, keeping her there as he devours her mouth in turn. 

this time, when her hand travels down to his cock, he doesn't stop her. she gives him a few pumps and raises her hips as she angles him just right.

she's wet. embarrassingly wet, that it slides easily, the slide as it reaches the back of her vagina smooth and painless. she can feel sasuke's eyes on her as she bites her lip and raises herself up, bracing herself on his shoulders, and moves her undulating hips to the rhythm of his dick stretching her walls and ruining her. 

it's a slower rhythm that she intended, but it's something that gets his attention on her. sasuke's eyes doesn't leave hers, his hands caressing her back and the curve of her breast. he's exploring her, enjoying this as much as he does. his eyes are dark, full blown pupils that hold hers challenging gaze as she lowers herself over and over on his cock and steals his breath.

when he lifts his hips in turn, she has to stifle the sobs of pleasure that might come out of her mouth. he's everywhere, around, inside. it only makes sense that she would scream his name.

"sasuke, sasuke…!"

his piercing gaze is still on her as she feels herself clenching around him in no time, her juices coming out of her in riches as her lips twist in a satisfied smile.

her hips still rock against his as she watches him thrust up in full abandon before he pulls out of her, his breath coming out battered as he comes down from his own climax.

complete silence returns when both of their heads rest on his pillows. she supposes after he's given her several orgasms to last for a week, and a comfortable bed to sleep in, she can be have a decent conversation with him. her pillow smells like the scent of his shampoo, and she wonders if he willingly lets her take his side of the bed.

"are you usually this friendly to the women you bring home?" she asks, her brain too restless to consider sleep.

he turns his head towards her. "i don't bring women home."

"oh. i suppose i'm the exception then?" she prods, and turns her body completely to face him on her side. she doesn't miss the way his eyes waver to the shape of her breasts mashed together. she lifts the blanket over her shoulders, but it does very little to hide her from him.

"you're the first one i've been with," he tells her.

her eyebrows shoot up before she can control herself, because — how is this possible? the ease in which he brought her to completion, the stamina... the body of a greek god, looks even famous actors would be jealous of. the problem is obviously… the personality. something she admits she doesn't know completely.

"oh."

he reaches out suddenly, his hand taking hold of her wrist and pulling her against his chest. "i'll keep your little misdeeds a secret. the boss never cared, we have much bigger problems in the area."

her ear is positioned right above his heart, her head trembling against his chest.

"you have to promise you won't do it again, of course. it wouldn't do well to my reputation if someone were to learn the same woman who shares my bed robs things for a living."

"you act like it's my job. it's not."

he frowns. "then quit doing it."

"well," she sighs, her hand brushing against his chest unconsciously, "i suppose i found another way to get your attention."

she raises her head to look at him, and he finds it the most natural thing to tilt his head and kiss her on the lips. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> brain: how much sasuke staring at sakura during sex do you want?  
me: yes


End file.
